nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
Action 18
NoDQ Action Episode 18 is the sixth episode of Season 7 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-twenty-ninth episode overall. It features a Triple Threat Match between Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger and Spider-Man to determine a #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship. Match During Spider-Man’s entrance, Wade Needham confirms Mr. Clean and the Babe will face one another for the Slam ‘n’ Jam Championship at Fully Charged. Freddy Krueger gives Spider-Man a back suplex. He and Jason Voorhees give Spider-Man a double powerbomb before fighting among themselves. Jason gets both of his opponents knocked down in the corner but Freddy fights back with a bulldog and Spider-Man with a bulldog. Spider-Man gives Freddy a big boot before receiving a lariat from Jason, who knocks Freddy out of the ring. Spider-Man gives Jason a Spider German suplex in the corner before leaping onto Jason with a Five Star Frog Splash. Freddy breaks the cover and pins Spider-Man but Spider-Man gets his shoulder up. Freddy knocks Spider-Man to the floor in the corner then tries to suplex Jason in the corner but to no avail. Freddy gives Jason a running low blow before Spider-Man gives Jason a Slice Bread #2. Freddy throws Jason out of the ring and Spider-Man leaps onto him. Jason gives Spider-Man a spinebuster on the ringside floor before being returned to the ring by Freddy, who leaps from the top turnbuckle onto Jason with a Diving Shoulder Block before trying to pin Jason- however, Spider-Man leaps onto Freddy with a springboard legdrop to break the cover. Spider-Man tries to pin Jason but Jason is under the ropes. Spider-Man delivers a series of Rolling German Suplexes to Jason, tossing him into Freddy with the third one. Jason recovers and attempts a Tombstone Piledriver but Spider-Man escapes the attempt and delivers a facecrusher. Spider-Man aims a legdrop at Jason but misses. Jason hits Freddy with a Clothesline before giving Spider-Man a Tombstone Piledriver but Spider-Man gets under the ropes. Jason attempts another Tombstone Piledriver but Spider-Man counters into a roll-up but Jason reaches the ropes. Spider-Man gives Freddy a wrestling takedown then tries a suplex but Freddy counters it into one of his own, knocking Jason into the ropes. Spider-Man clotheslines Jason to the outside and leaps onto him with a corkscrew plancha. Freddy follows and Spider-Man rolls him on top of a ringside commentary table. Jason knocks Spider-Man down and climbs onto the table. Spider-Man tries to throw Jason off the table but Freddy and Jason surprise Spider-Man by giving him a neckbreaker through the table. After a long time down, Freddy and Jason return to the ring at the referee’s count of 17 as Spider-Man just fails to get back in time, being counted out of the match. Freddy rolls out of a Tombstone Piledriver attempt but Jason catches him with a Crystal Lake Slam. Freddy gives Jason a gutwrench suplex then follows up with a piledriver. Freddy applies a side headlock but Jason gets out of it and goes for a Crystal Lake Slam, which Freddy counters, before escaping another Tombstone Piledriver attempt and catching Jason with a backslide pin for a 2-count. Jason Clotheslines Freddy hard then picks him up for a Tombstone Piledriver, but Freddy gets right up to his feet and kicks Jason down before giving him the Elm Street Driver, but Jason gets right up to throw Freddy to the outside. Both men brawl at ringside. Jason Irish whips Freddy into the guardrail then gets into the ring but Freddy gives chase to deliver a gutwrench suplex. Jason gets Freddy in the corner and delivers a superplex. Jason gives Freddy a huge Clothesline when Freddy stands up. The two men try to get one another in the corner and Freddy comes out on top with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex from the top turnbuckle. Freddy gives Jason a low blow in the corner before giving him another top rope overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Freddy repeatedly punches Jason in the corner but Jason explodes back with a Crystal Lake Slam, making the cover for a close 2-count. Jason gives Freddy a Tombstone Piledriver and covers Freddy but Freddy’s foot is under the bottom rope. Jason misses a Clothesline and stumbles into an Iron Claw from Freddy. Jason is about to submit but the match’s timer expires! Winner: Draw After the match, Chef’s music plays and he makes his way down to the ring to talk to the three men in the match. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 7